


No Angels

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon was hidden beneath the white clouds that blanketed Kabukichou with a cold serenity that Kagura never witnessed on Rakuyou. Back in that desolate landscape, all they had was rain. Rain, more rain, and tears, and when Kagura was younger, she assumed tears were an extension of the rain that never seemed to stop falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Winter's Day Fic Prompts." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

Kagura tucked the huge blanket underneath Shinpachi’s chin and over Gintoki’s shoulders before finally settling against Sadaharu. Her feet were tucked beneath the big blanket, but the rest of her body was subject to the cold air and snowflakes trailing through the open window. The moon was hidden beneath the white clouds that blanketed Kabukichou with a cold serenity that Kagura never witnessed on Rakuyou. Back in that desolate landscape, all they received was rain. Rain, more rain, and tears, and when Kagura was younger, she assumed tears were an extension of the rain that never seemed to stop falling.

On Rakuyou, there were no angels crying in the heavens.

“Shouyou, I want more dango,” Gintoki whined drunkenly in his sleep. A tear trickled from his quivering eyes and slipped down the side of his face. Kagura didn’t know who this Shouyou was, but she’d heard about him enough from Gintoki’s drunken spells to know that if Kagura ever took up drinking, she’d probably slur demands to bring Kamui back, to bring her father back, to bring her mother back. Shouyou was an extension of the tears, the past, a dead relic that could only be brought back with the strongest of alcohols.

On Earth, angels cried and so it rained, but when it snowed, apparently they were having a snowball fight in heaven.

Kagura took a napkin and wiped away the stray tears from Gintoki’s cheek before pulling the blanket closer to his chin. Shinpachi murmured sleepily and Kagura thought that he looked oddly like Kamui before he left. Maybe if she’d been stronger and her Mami hadn’t died, maybe she’d have been able to watch Kamui grow. She counted the years on her fingers. Kamui would be twenty-two right now, and if he was twenty-two right now, then it had been twelve years since he left her, their father, and their dying mother.

Shinpachi smiled in his sleep, and Kagura smiled too because long ago, long before her world ended for the first time, Kamui used to smile like that. Shinpachi said Otsu, or maybe he said Otae, or maybe he said onigiri, who the hell knew- but Shinpachi said something. He was warm, content, and he said something that made him happy. Even Gintoki, who cried when he spoke Shouyou’s name, even he smiled because their dreams were no longer nightmares, and those dreams sometimes made them smile, sometimes made them cry.

On Earth, the snowflakes fell beautifully on a winter’s night. Kagura loved the pale droplets, the ethereal sense of calmness, the serenity, the peace. She yawned, stretched her pale body, and lazily rubbed her eyes.

“Mami would like it here,” she said to no one in particular. She yawned one more time before settling beneath the big blanket and curling towards Shinpachi’s warmth. Gintoki slurred sleepily one more time before throwing his arm over Shinpachi’s snoring form. Kagura giggled and soon fell asleep.

Outside, it kept on snowing.


End file.
